


Вовремя

by Yozhik



Category: A-Team (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>благодарности за идею уходят к  Iland</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вовремя

**Author's Note:**

> благодарности за идею уходят к Iland

До рождения Джо Эллен иногда думает – что, если она выбрала не то; хотя нет, она не прочь подраться и не против ждать, но в Билле ровно столько не-покоя, сколько она может выдержать, а в Джоне – что ж, кроме него самого не справится никто.  
Она изредка проглядывает газеты, любопытство, не больше, да и нечего искать, лишь однажды – доигрался; она догадывается, что скорее всего он невиновен, безумец, но не преступник; так проходит время.  
Джо двадцать, Билл мёртв уже десять лет, приближается конец света, а на пороге бара стоит Джон Смит, и посмотрите-ка, почти не изменился.  
Эллен улыбается. Непокой ей уже не страшен.


End file.
